El show de los Fanfickers
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Un conductor pervertido, una voz entrometida, una doctora medio loca. Y ahora unos invitados fuera de lo común. Hoy: Advertencias, con la saga Pottérica.
1. Antes de seguir

**Querido lector:**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este proyecto de llegar a ti. Si estás aquí es porque la curiosidad te trajo o encontraste el link por ahí, en una red social.**

**A partir de aquí, encontrarás una pequeña guía por el mundo del fanfiction independientemente del fandom al que pertenezcas.**

**No tengo el fin de insultar a nadie; si "te quedó el saco" tienes dos opciones: **

**a) Insultarme y seguir con lo tuyo (de una vez te lo advierto: eso no bastará para que deje de publicar el Show de los Fanfickers), fingiendo que eres increíble por tener muchos comentarios "positivos" sin sentido que a la larga no aportan nada.**

**b) Admitir sonriendo que sí, tienes un errorcillo y que pronto buscarás la forma de corregirlo. Tampoco te sientas mal, pues no hay duda de que absolutamente todos los autores que estamos aquí comenzamos siendo pésimos.**

**Si no presentas los ****_errorcillos_**** que abordaremos aquí, bien por ti, aun así espero que estés atento a cada episodio del Show para que no olvides algunos detalles. Pero no te sientas con el derecho de insultar y menospreciar a otros autores que tienen estos defectitos; acuérdate que aquí todos somos iguales, quien sea perfecto "que lance la primera piedra".**

**Debes saber que no me considero la mejor autora ni algo por el estilo, yo igualmente tengo mis defectos al escribir historias, que me llevaron a unas cuantas llamadas de atención por parte del equipo de la página. **

**Por eso me di a la tarea de compartir un poco de mi experiencia con el resto de los autores de la página, un pequeño granito de arena para mejorar la calidad del sitio pero sobre todo, para mejorar la calidad de los escritores. Créeme, te va a servir no sólo para escribir fanfics.**

**Un saludo,**

**Denis Cruz (Abisag Freiheit). **


	2. Episodio Piloto (Mary Sue ¿Personaje

Con el manga Shippuden.

**_Estás a punto de ver…_**

**_Un show que cambiará tu vida para siempre…_**

— ¿Estás seguro, Kon-sama?

— Sí. Nos van a pagar más que por actuar en Bleach, Naruto o Harry Potter ¡Y habrá edecanes buenísimas!

**_De los creadores de… "En las Pulgas de Canuto", "Webeando Online" y… eh… muchas cosas._**

**_Viene pronto…_**

— ¿Listos?

— ¿Y mi calcetín de la suerte? ¡¿Dónde está mi calcetín de la suerte?!

—Al aire en cinco…

—Creo que lo vi en el tazón del perro, Tobi.

— ¡NOOOOO…!

**_Por un mundo sin mortales fastidiosos, vampiros idiotas, muggles, Mary Sues, Gary Stus, chupamocos y pervertidos seninfómanos…_**

—…Cuatro…

—Kon-sama, tiene un frijol en sus dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

— ¡Maldito perro, suelta mi calcetín de la suerte! ¡Suelta, suelta!

**"Cualquier parecido con la realidad… ¡No te estábamos espiando! Tenemos coartada."**

—…Tres…

—_Señoga_ _productoga_, Tobi se está peleando con un can _pog_ un calcetín y Kon está como loco.

—Ay, Dios…

— ¡Perro malo, perro malo!

— ¿Aún _cguee_ que es una buena idea, _productoga_?

—Ya lo dudo…

**SOFÍA_ (Sociedad de Fic-autores Anónimos), _WarnerBrosPirata_ y _OtakuProducciones_ presentan…_**

—…Dos…

— ¡Tobi, suelta al perro, suéltalo!

—Mi hermosa sonrisa, mi hermosa sonrisa…

—Por favor, Kon sólo quítate ese frijolazo…

— ¡…Al aire!

**_¡El Show de los Fanfickers!_**

— ¡Jaja, te gané perro…! ¿EH? ¡¿Qué YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE?! —gritó una voz infantil, la Voz del set.

La pantalla mostró un viejo escenario de serie televisiva matutina. Era la representación de una hogareña sala, a pesar de que los tres sillones rojos que había estaban mullidos y el piso estaba tan sucio que parecía estar hecho de tierra. Un viejo peluchito con forma de león llamado Kon estaba parado sobre el sillón central. Tal sillón tenía enfrente un viejo escritorio hecho de madera.

La música de fondo era "In too deep" de Summer forty one.

— ¡Bienvenidos damos, caballeras y los que aún no se deciden, a la primera emisión del espectacular programa El Show de los Fanfickers! — exclamó alegremente la Voz del set—. Donde sacaremos al sol los trapitos sucios y no tan sucios de los fanfictions que pululuan libremente por ahí.

»Saludando a nuestro productor Dobby el elfo doméstico, la productora Abisag Freiheit y nuestro director Grover Underwood el sátiro. Reciban a nuestro presentador…

— ¡Grrrrrrrr! ¡Yo soy su anfitrión KON-SAMA!—gritó Kon mientras saltaba como loco sobre el escritorio—. Y sí damitas, esta sonrisa impecable NO TIENE ningún frijolazo.

—Cálmate ¿quieres? —le pidió la Voz del set.

Pero Kon ignoró olímpicamente a la Voz de set y, aprovechando que la cámara se acercó a su rostro, puso una expresión tierna, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Quiero darle las gracias a la productora Abi-sama que se dio cuenta de mi gran talento y me dio el estelar—dijo Kon con lágrimas en los ojos—, a mí y no al inepto de Tobi. Demostrando que yo soy el mejor…

— ¿No fue porque le estuviste hinchando los ovarios por semanas con que si no te daba el estelar te ibas a cortar las venas con galletitas de animalitos, Kon-sama?

—Tú cállate, Tobi—gruñó Kon más, al recordar que al público no le gustaban los conductores gruñones, cambió su gesto por uno amable—. ¡Bueno! Bienvenidos, otra vez. Uh…—se rascó la cabeza con confusión—. ¿De qué íbamos a hablar?

—Empezamos mal, empezamos mal…—se lamentó la Voz del set, llamada Tobi.

— ¡Sólo hablen!—intervino Grover Underwood el director de escena. Él y el resto del equipo de producción estaban detrás de las cámaras—. ¡Que para eso les pago!

—Para miseria de sueldo que nos da. Lo que uno tiene que hacer por un lugar en el asilo de actores de series y por vales de despensa en la tienda de la esquina—murmuró Kon sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente—. En fin… el tema de hoy es… ¡Esperen!—exclamó acordándose de algo que se le había olvidado—. Démosle la bienvenida al Señor Tombolita, ¿qué tal la vida Señor Tombolita?

En ese momento se acercó una edecán cargando una sencilla tómbola blanca. Kon le hablaba a la tómbola pero miraba pervertidamente a la chica. La edecán, una hermosa y rubia mujer llamada Fleur Delacour, ignoró a Kon.

—El Señor Tómbolita nos dirá cuál será el tema del día—explicó Kon mientras intentaba tocar una pierna de Fleur; la edecán le dio una patada, sin perder su sonrisa ni dejar de mirar a la cámara. Molesto por eso, después Kon meióe la mano en la tómbola y luego sacó un papelito—. "¡Mary Sue! ¿Personaje o atentado?"—leyó el tema del día.

Fleur aplaudió alegremente, el único aplauso en todo el set porque no había público.

Al notar la falta de público, Kon se molestó.

— ¡Tobi!—gritó.

— ¿Qué? —respondió perezosamente la Voz del set.

— ¡¿Para qué estás ahí si no pones los efectos especiales?!

—Oh, oh, claro, claro…

—Se nota que alguien no tuvo acción anoche—murmuró entonces Fleur sin que Kon la oyera.

De pronto se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos… pregrabados. Kon asintió complacido.

—Adiós, Señor Tombolita… ¡Pero apláudanle al Señor Tombolita!—exigió Kon mientras la edecán salía de escena con la tómbola.

—Sospecho que sólo quieres conquistar a Fleur—especuló Tobi.

Kon volvió a ignorar el comentario de Tobi.

—Tobi, explícale al querido público qué es un fanfiction—pidió Kon y luego se acomodó lentamente en el sillón.

—Un fanfiction es una historia ficticia que utiliza personajes que fueron creados por otra persona—recitó Tobi automáticamente, haciendo ver que se lo había memorizado—. Historias escritas por fans para fans.

—Oh, es genial que los chicos se interesen por expresarse de esta manera—habló Kon conmovido—. Pero como todo frijol en el arroz, los fanfiction también pueden tener enfermedades, errores en la redacción, trama o personajes.

—Una Mary Sue es el frijol en el arroz del fanfiction—intervino la voz de Tobi.

—Estaba hablando yo—se quejó Kon—. ¡Bueno! —añadió como todo un profesional—. Ahora veamos el impresionante reportaje que nuestro querido amigo Tobi hizo al respecto.

En ese momento la cámara desenfocó el escenario del set y en la pantalla apareció un video que fue narrado por Tobi, la Voz del set.

"_Mary Sue, Mary Sue, Mary Sue…Mary Sue… _

_¿Qué es una Mary Sue? ¿Un pájaro? ¿Un avión? ¿Un perro? ¿La marca más fashionista? ¡¿Qué diablos es una Mary Sue?!_

_—Ay, no sé—dijo la primera entrevistada, llamada Luzzzi—. Una locura._

_—Pues es un personaje X, una chica odiosa —respondió Eiler, la segunda entrevistada—. No sé, deberíamos matarla o algo así._

_Entonces la cámara mostró la imagen de una mujer que portaba una bata de doctor, típica especialista entrevistada. En su descripción decía: Amelia GoodFicker, doctora en Fandomlogía, egresada de la Universidad Patito._

_—Es el prototipo de un personaje perfecto, un fenómeno extremadamente común—explicó la doctora—. Se le llama Mary Sue al personaje femenino X que o no posee defectos o es ridículamente poderoso, pero que siempre atrae la atención y es el centro de toda la trama._

_»Casi por ley natural es la protagonista del fanfiction en cuestión. Usualmente el autor la crea como un reflejo de sí mismo, resultando que una Mary Sue representa todo lo que el autor quisiera ser dentro de la historia._

_—Yo siempre me encuentro con Mary Sues—dijo Eiler_—_; son como la mala suerte: una no la busca pero siempre te encuentra. Y lo peor es que todos los fandoms están repletos de ellas, es decir, te metes en un Otaku Fandom y ahí está, en un MagiFandom y ahí está, en un Fandom Mestizo y ahí está, en un Fandom Musical… y ahí está. Son como una plaga o algo así._

_—De todos modos, un fanfiction con una Mary Sue, es el primer paso que todo autor da dentro del fandom._

_—Todos hemos escrito una Mary Sue, a pesar de que nos avergüence aceptarlo_—_admitió Luzzzi._

—_Pero lo malo es cuando el autor no se da cuenta de que está haciendo a una Mary Sue_—_puntualizó Eiler con seguridad._

—_A mí no me molesta_—_dijo la cuarta entrevistada, llamada Hikari-san_—. _Digo, este es un fandom libre y cada quien tiene derecho a expresarse como quiera._

—_Yo siempre ignoro los fics con Mary Sue, con eso me basta_—_dijo Luzzzi._

—_Los lectores suelen entrar, atraídos por el título o por el resumen de la historia_—_señaló la doctora GoodFicker_—, _al principio la Mary Sue impresiona al lector (sobre todo si éste es primerizo), quien comenta algo parecido a "pliz, síguela" sin saber que este personaje no aporta nada a su acervo cultural_.

—_A mí me molesta mucho_—_dijo Eiler_—. _Intento ignorar esas historias pero cuando me pongo a pensar en los nuevos lectores, en los más jóvenes que leen primero historias con Mary Sues, me pongo a pensar " ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estamos dejando a la nueva generación?"_

—_No, la verdad no he intentado decirle a los autores que sus personajes son Mary Sue_—_admitió Hikari-san_—_. No soy tan valiente._

—_ ¡Uhhh!_—_Luzzzi se rió_—. _¡Nunca les digo nada! Es que no tengo tiempo y a mí no me interesa que las historias tengan mucha Mary Sues; yo sólo leo historias que valen la pena y el resto las hago a un lado. Bueno, un día le comenté a una chica "oye, tu protagonista es muy perfecta y odiosa" y la autora me mandó al diablo, así que ¿para qué me arriesgo ahorita?_

—_Aunque me responden con groserías, a veces sí intento corregir a los autores que crean Mary Sues_—_respondió Eiler_—._ Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado que son muchísimas historias, varias AutorasMarySue son muy cerradas; como reciben cientos de comentarios del tipo "síguela, plis", tienen el ego muy alto e ignoran las críticas constructivas. Son pocos los que sí se corrigen._

—_Pero también es un problema que involucra tanto a lectores como autores—indicó la doctora GoodFicker_—. _El autor ofrece un servicio al público y, como todos los estándares de eficacia, éste servicio debe ser de buena calidad. Pero ¿cómo va a mejorar el servicio si el usuario se niega a evaluar y mucho menos criticar? Este fenómeno se asocia a una nueva problemática del fandom, que es lo que llamamos el Lector Pasivo, aquél que lee, lee, lee… pero no da comentarios, críticas, participaciones. _

_»Es como si no reflexionaran su lectura, pues por muy exquisita que sea la lectura, el lector debe leer tres veces: la primera guiado por emociones, la segunda buscando errores y la tercera con imparcialidad. Un lector activo y un escritor abierto a nuevas ideas son la clave para eliminar a una Mary Sue._

_De pronto se escuchó una risa malvada._

—_El mundo está infestado de Mary Sues… ¿Usted no tendrá una en su fanfiction?"_

De vuelta al set, Kon estaba hecho bolita sobre el escritorio, durmiendo sin pena.

— ¡Kon-sama!—gritó Tobi.

Kon se despertó y dio un salto que lo tiró al suelo.

— ¡Au!—chilló adolorido—. ¡Maldito Tobi hijo de…!

— ¡Estamos al aire, Kon-sama! Este es un show ATP—Apto para Todo el Público—, no puede estar diciendo groserías sólo porque sí.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé—refunfuñó Kon. Se levantó y luego volvió al escritorio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en el trabajo y que podrían despedirlo por esa simple acción—. Jefa, yo sólo estaba meditando el gran reportaje de Tobi—dijo en tono de súplica—. ¡No estaba durmiendo! ¡No me baje el sueldo! Que tengo que mantener a una familia numerosa y…

—Kon-sama, el tiempo al aire está corriendo y es carísimo—dijo Tobi aburrido.

Para calmarse, Kon tuvo que dar tres profundos respiros.

—Okeeey…—dijo, ya más tranquilo—. Reciban a nuestra primera invitada ¡La doctora GoodFicker!

Se volvieron a oír los aplausos y chiflidos del público… pregrabados. Entonces una sonriente mujer entró en escena. Era una persona que tenía el cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo, y el rostro maduro; su edad rondaba entre los veinticinco y los treinta años.

— ¡Hola! —saluda la doctora y se sentó en un sillón junto al escritorio.

— ¡Buenas, doctora GoodFicker! Primera pregunta: ¿a qué hora sale por el pan?

A la doctora no le hizo ninguna gracia que Kon quisiera coquetear con ella.

— ¿Qué dices, Kon? —un aura oscura y asesina comenzó a rodearla.

—D… d…digo—Kon tartamudeó asustado. ¡Él sólo había querido hacer una broma!—. Uh… ¿Qué tan frecuente es encontrar una historia con una Mary Sue?

—O con un Gary Stu, que es su equivalente masculino—añadió la doctora con satisfacción, olvidándose de su enojo inicial—. ¡Uf, es muy frecuente! Te daría números pero sólo basta con un simple hecho. Entra ahora a fanfiction . net, uno de los archivos con más fanfictions en distintas lenguas…

Entonces la edecán Fleur regresó, trayendo consigo una laptop que dejó en el escritorio de Kon. El presentador dejó de prestar atención a la doctora para mirar las piernas de Fleur, quien se alejó pavoneándose.

— ¡Kon, me estás entrevistando a mí! — saltó enojada la doctora.

— ¡Tengo el derecho a mirar donde yo quiera! —se defendió Kon con voz valiente… pero ocultándose detrás de la computadora.

— ¡No en un programa ATP! No pienso dejar que cometas tus perverticidades en el show.

— ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! —se defendió Kon molesto.

Como la doctora y Kon se miraron retadoramente, dispuestos a discutir todo el rato que pudieran, Tobi tuvo que intervenir.

—Eh… ¿Podrían seguir con la entrevista? —preguntó Tobi tímidamente.

—Claro Tobi— súbita y extrañamente, la doctora se calmó y volvió a poner su sonrisa amable—. Como decía, entra a la página y elige la categoría que quieras…

Kon hizo lo que la doctora pidió.

—Elegiré la categoría Anime/manga—replicó Kon alegremente, dando clic a esa opción—. Luego… _Bleach _(1).

— ¡No… entra a _Naruto _(2)! —pidió Tobi con su voz infantil—. ¡Es mi serie!

— ¿Y? Bleach es mejor que…

— ¡Como sea, sólo elige!—interrumpe la doctora.

Debido al miedo que la doctora le provocaba, Kon eligió la primera opción de la página: Naruto.

—Para quienes no lo sepan, _manga_ es el dibujo japonés en historieta—reveló la doctora—, y el _anime_ es la caricatura japonesa animada. Algunos ejemplos de manganime son: Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Digimon, los caballeros del Zodiaco, ¡Yu-Gi-¡Oh!, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Ranma y medio, Death Note, Sakura Card Captor… Tobi y Kon trabajan en Naruto y Bleach respectivamente.

— ¡Sipirilí!—canturreó Tobi.

—No nos pagan bien—se quejó Kon.

—Aclarado ese punto, continuemos. Recordemos que el universo de "Naruto" se ambienta en la época medieval de Japón, donde es muy común encontrar ninjas usan chakra (energía) para crear jutsus (técnicas).

— ¡Tobi es un ninja! —exclamó él con emoción.

—El protagonista es un hiperactivo adolescente ninja medio tonto (3) llamado Naruto—continuó la doctora—, su sensei (maestro) es Kakashi Hatake, su mejor amiga y amor es Sakura Haruno y su mejor amigo y rival es Sasuke Uchiha. La trama en que Naruto encierra dentro de sí al Zorro de las nueve colas, un demonio de la naturaleza con una energía devastadora, o sea que es un jinchuriki (un humano contenedor de demonio). Sasuke posee el sharingan, una técnica ocular (dojutsu) hereditaria de su familia que adelanta y copia técnicas y es capaz de manipular la mente.

—Hay muchas historias aburridas—comentó Kon con tedio, mirando la lista de títulos de fanfics que había en la sección de Naruto—. Escucha: "Amor eterno con Sasuke", "Una ardiente historia de amor (Itachi Uchiha y tú)", "La nueva Zorra de nueve colas", "Un dojutsu superior", "diez formas infalibles de conquistar a un ninja", "Ashley, la rara jinchuriki del 3363456877654 colas", etc.

—La mayoría me suena a que tienen Mary Sue—murmuró la doctora GoodFicker—. A ver, entra a la última historia.

—Aquí dice que esa tal Ashley… para empezar ¿Ashley es un nombre japonés? No creo que sea válido en el universo de Naruto, que se basa en un Japón muy tradicional—comentó Kon mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador.

—Un autor debería investigar sobre los temas que tratará en su fanfic—respondió la doctora con sencillez—. Si vas a escribir un fanfic ambientado en Japón al menos procura que el personaje tenga un nombre japonés.

» Mary Sue suele tener un nombre que le gusta mucho al autor, uno que suena muy cool. Nunca vas a encontrar a una Mary Sue llamada Pancracia Pérez. En el raro caso de que sea un nombre adecuado a la zona geográfica, éste suele ser muy raro, aunque nadie sepa qué significa.

»En fin, eso no es una determinante para que el personaje sea Mary Sue, pues muchos autores eligen así los nombres de sus personajes. Continúa.

Kon seguía leyendo el fanfic en cuestión, ajeno a la explicación de la doctora.

— Dice que "Ashley es la nieta de Madara Uchiha, por lo que tiene el Sharingan…"

—Madara Uchiha es el ninja más poderoso de su clan—informó Tobi—. Aunque yo creo que es Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke…

—"… Y es jinchuriki del demonio de 3363456877654 colas, así que ella puede dar un rumbo diferente a la Cuarta Guerra mundial ninja." ¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó con emoción—. El Paring—emparejamiento— es un Itachi/Ashley/Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Genial, un trío!

— ¿Eso no es incesto?—se preguntó Tobi con curiosidad—. Si Ashley es una Uchiha, y Sasuke e Itachi también…

—Bueno, esa es otra característica—comentó la doctora con profesionalismo—; como son el centro de la trama y la atención, las Mary Sue enamoran a todo organismo viviente: macho, hembra, perro, insectos… a veces no importa que sean de la misma familia—la doctora guardó silencio un instante—. Entonces ella tiene tres opciones: a) no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en los demás, b) los ignora porque curiosamente está enamorada del/la chico(a) más guapo y/o talentoso, o c) hay más de uno luchando por su amor y ella no se decide. Curiosamente los que pelean por ella son el protagonista (un Gary Stu) y el antagonista (quien parece un Adonis).

—Estoy enamorado—susurró Kon sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla—. Mira su descripción: "Ashely era lo más lindo que Sasuke había visto, ella no tenía competencia en belleza. Sus ojos color negro noche brillaban intensamente al recibir su mirada, su largo, sedoso y lacio pelo azabache le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus facciones parecían las de un ángel, su nariz era larga pero no tanto, sus labios carnosos sobresalían sobre su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, pero no tanto como la esbelta figura 90. 60 . 90 que poseía…" ¡Yo me caso, yo me caso!—declaró excitado.

— ¡Momento!—comentó Tobi molesto—. Tobi ha mirado notado que todas las Mary Sue tienen la piel fina y suave, y son blancas como la leche… ¿Ser moreno es un castigo o qué?

—No sé, quizá los hombres tiene debilidad por las de piel clara…

— ¡Yo prefiero a las morenazas de fuego!

—Tobi…—la doctora lo miró con inseguridad.

—Además, si las protas tienen las manos muy finas y suaves, eso significa que nunca han trabajado ni si quiera en cosas domésticas. ¡Yo me quiero casar con una chica luchona y trabajadora, aunque sea fea y tenga una piel dura!

Al oír eso, la doctora se levantó y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Así se habla, Tobi, así se habla!—lo felicitó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había puesto muy sentimental—. Pero nos desviamos del tema—añadió como quien no quiere la cosa—; el autor de Mary Sue tarda años en describir la belleza perfecta de su amado personaje, como si eso fuera lo más importante…de hecho, en historias sin una trama bien armada así es. Ignora dos hechos: nadie (ni si quiera las barbies de Hollywood) es completamente bello… excepto los bebés…

—Shrek bebé era lindo—comentó Tobi.

—…Y sin embargo una Mary Sue puede luchar contra cien ninjas, huir de veinte pervertidos, haber paseado a dos dragones… y parecer más fresca que una lechuga. Dime ¿cuánto tardan las actrices arreglándose para parecer perfectas en escena?

—No sé, dígame usted cuánto se tardó en su camerino para estar decente y no parecer una mona desgreñada—contestó Kon sin despegar la vista de su pantalla.

A la doctora GoodFicker se le hinchó una vena en su frente.

—Y aún así se ve genial—agregó Kon, espantado por la doctora—. Tiene razón, doctora, mucha, mucha razón.

—Tú quieres morir—susurró la doctora—. En fin—suspiró—, otro punto para descubrir a una Mary Sue es… su espectacular poder. En la historia que analizamos, ella es descendiente de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos, miembro de un fuerte clan casi extinto, junchuriki (y seguramente controladora) del demonio de ¿cuántas colas?

—3363456877654 colas, señorita—respondió Tobi mansamente.

—Entonces es más fuerte que el propio protagonista de la serie, quien a duras penas puede controlar al Zorro de nueve colas.

—No me extrañaría que también tenga el Rinnengan, el Mokuton—comenta Tobi— y que domine todos los tipos de chakra.

El rinnengan era la técnica ocular más poderosa, de la que se derivaba el sharingan. Mokuton era una técnica hereditaria que controlaba la madera para poder contener a las bestias con cola. Había siete tipos de chakra: agua, rayo, fuego, tierra, aire, ying y yang; un ninja promedio sólo dominaba uno.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —preguntó Kon mirando su computadora—. Además, Ahsley es ganadora del primer concurso de Quién Come más Ramen; hasta le ganó a Naruto que no por nada es un amante de ramen.

El ramen era un platillo japonés.

—Hermosa, poderosa…—la doctora enumeró cada característica apoyándose en sus dedos—, y supongo que tiene una personalidad "misteriosa" que atrapa a todos ¿no?

—Eh…—Kon dudó.

— ¿Y qué me dice de cómo tratan a la Mary Sue los demás personajes, doctora?—pregunta Tobi, interesado en el tema—. Si es perfecta, no le caerá bien a la mayoría ¿no?

—Las vidas de los personajes secundarios giran alrededor de ella, como si no tuvieran vida propia—respondió la doctora calmadamente—. Las personas "mágicamente"—impregnó sarcasmo en la última palabra— dejan de hacer lo que hacían para centrarse en ella ¿no es así?

— ¿Pero nadie la detesta o algo así?

La doctora se acomodó bien en su sillón, lista para responder a Tobi. Kon estaba sobre su escritorio, ignorando a su invitada por estar leyendo en su computadora; al parecer, olvidaba que él era el conductor del programa.

—Sí, pero curiosamente el propio autor denigra al personaje que odia a su Mary Sue, la convierte en su antagonista—señaló la doctora—. Por ejemplo, en la historia que estamos revisando como Ashley Mary Sue es a protagonista, si Sakura Haruno es su antagonista, el autor convertirá a Sakura en una fea, mala y desagradable persona, cuando en la serie original no es así.

—Oh…

—Además, el resto de personajes quiere a Mary Sue porque ella ha hecho "algo" por ellos (aunque su acción no tenga ningún profundo sentido argumental) o por su "triste" historia.

— ¿Triste historia?

—Sí, verás. Los autores escriben pasados "tristes" y "duros" (que su perro se tragó su tarea, que Silvestre se comió a Piolín o peor: su uña favorita se rompió y nadie fue al funeral) que usualmente Mary Sue no logra "superar" por lo que se hace la víctima por largas temporadas; exagerando el propio hecho.

—Pero si todos tenemos una vida dura, no entiendo qué tiene que ver una Mary Sue en esto…

—Lo sé, Tobi. Um, ¿Cómo te explico? —se preguntó la doctora en voz alta.

»Verás—dijo en cuanto encoNtró una manera de explicarse—. En caso de que el autor sí escriba hechos realistas en la vida de Mary Sue, no le da el realismo necesario, el respeto ni la profundidad debida al tema, de tal modo que sólo es un hecho que existe para remarcar lo dura que ha sido la vida de Mary Sue, intentando ocultar su "perfeccionismo". Y tampoco da coherencia a la solución de este hecho.

»Por ejemplo, si Mary Sue fue violada, el autor no detalla de forma verídica el trauma que le causó, las crisis nerviosas que pudo haber tenido ni las consecuencias de la violación, como que le haya dado SIDA (una Mary Sue es demasiado perfecta para enfermarse), tener un trastorno psicológico o la aberración a las relaciones sexuales, porque claro, después viene su pareja (un Gary Stu) que la hace suya y ella "mágicamente" —más sarcasmo impregnado— se olvida de todo su trauma. Acá entre nos, sabemos que una violación deja una huella de por vida, una huella psicológica—agregó con seriedad.

—Eso de la violación es sólo un ejemplo de cómo el autor maneja la vida de una Mary Sue ¿verdad? Eso que usted dijo puede aplicarse a muchos otros hechos ¿no?

—Sí, de diferentes formas, pero sí—la doctora agitó su cabeza afirmativamente—. De todas maneras, necesitaríamos revisar historia por historia, argumento por argumento, para saber si es una trama del tipo Mary Sue.

— ¿Y qué recomienda usted en casos así? —inquirió Tobi con interés—. Digo, no sólo los autores de Mary Sue manejen tramas como el que usted nos explicó, creo que muchos otros también lo hacen porque no todos han vivido en carne propia los problemas que describen en su fanfic.

—Investigando, investigando e investigando—respondió la doctora alzando su dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras—. Tratar el tema con mucho cuidado y respeto (en caso de que sean hechos que puedan afectar la sensibilidad del lector), y ver a la idea desde diferentes perspectivas. Si alguien va a publicar sobre, válgame la redundancia, una violación, debe investigar, tener en mente que es un tema extremadamente delicado, escribir sin ofender a nadie, respetar al lector mediante una redacción responsable, y no publicar demasiado pronto… bueno, eso último es sólo un tip, cada quien publica de acuerdo a su tiempo—soltó una risilla divertida.

—Oh…—dijo Tobi, procesando esos tips—. ¿Y se puede aplicar la misma técnica en la creación de personajes?

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas—la doctora se incorporó un poco sobre su asiento—. Sí, esa es una de las mejores formas de no crear una Mary Sue o un Gary Stu; claro que también debo agregar que el autor en cierta forma debe identificarse un poco con el personaje, sentirlo como si fuera él.

En ese momento Kon despegó la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora. Al fin había sentido que le estaban robando el protagonismo de su propio show.

— ¡Doctora…!—exclamó Kon.

— ¿Sí?—ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Se nos está agotando el tiempo al aire. ¿Podemos pasar a la penúltima pregunta?

—Ya qué…—ella suspiró.

— ¿Cuál es el principal problema del Marysueísmo?

—Uh… suena a enfermedad—opinó Tobi—. "Hey, Dei-sempai" "¿Qué pasa, Tobi?"—imitó la voz grave de Deidara, su compañero en la serie de Naruto—. "¿Puede traerme un helado, por fis? Que estoy moribundo. Tengo Marysueísmo" Y luego senpai me traerá mi helado y luego…

—Cállate, Tobi.

—El principal problema es que el público lo auspicia—respondió la doctora seriamente—. Es triste encontrar historias cuyas protagonistas son Mary Sue y por ende poseen una trama incongruente, que tienen cientos de comentarios; mientras que historias que son dignas de ser un libro, apenas tienen un comentario… o ninguno.

—Todos los fanfics en los que aparezco tienen miles de comentarios diciendo lo guapo que soy—alardeó Kon como quien no quiere la cosa—. No es por presumir, pero ni si quiera el protagonista de mi serie, Ichigo Kurosaki…

—Kon, ¿podrías dejarme hablar?—preguntó la doctora con un dejo de irritación.

La doctora y Kon se observaron por unos segundos, retándose con la mirada. Quien finalmente cedió fue Kon, debido a que la doctora era la invitada y no podían tratarla como basura. Ella sonrió con un poco de autosuficiencia.

—Ya qué—murmuró Kon—. Conteste a una última pregunta: así que ¿usted considera a la Mary Sue un personaje o un atentado?

—Como resultado de un proceso imaginativo, producto de la inteligencia humana, Mary Sue y Gary Stu sí son personajes—admitió la doctora—. El problema es que son un atentado contra la cultura juvenil y van contra los propósitos de los fandoms.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos propósitos?—quieso saber Tobi, más interesado en el tema que Kon, el conductor.

—La sana convivencia entre personas con gustos similares y claro, el progreso cultural de éstos—contestó la doctora sabiamente—. Un personaje perfecto no conduce a nada bueno; si un lector es inteligente, aprenderá qué NO hacer cuando escriba sus propias historias; sin embargo, lo que en verdad sucede es que repite los errores del Marysueísmo, creyendo que está bien y expandiéndolo.

— ¿Y por qué no hablamos también de ese tal Gary? —preguntó Tobi.

—Porque es más común encontrarse con personajes Mary Sue. Además, las chicas se quejan más de ella, creo que un Gary Stu es menos incómodo para ellas que las Mary Sue; pero claro, los Gary Stu también son un problema.

— ¿Y en resumen?—a Kon le urgía terminar el programa del día.

—En resumen las características habituales de una Mary Sue son: hermosa, poderosa, "misteriosa", "atrapante", con historias insípidas, el centro de la trama, es opacante, se suele quedar con el tipo buenísimo de la historia y casi todo el crédito es para ella. Eso sí, hay varios tipos de Mary Sue como la Angst Sue (la dramática), RPC Sue (la suprema), YantaSue (la metiche), Basher Sue (la Bullyer), Creature Sue (no-humana todopoderosa), la NinfoSue (tiene sexo con todos, hasta con el perro), y… uh, no recuerdo—se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Uy sí, usted es una experta—ironizó Kon. La dorcota le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Soy una humana, no un robot.

—No es justo, ya nos vamos y aún no terminamos el tema de las Mary Sues—lloriqueó Tobi.

— ¿Por qué estás tan metido en el tema?—inquirió Kon curioso. No era normal ver a Tobi tan interesado en algo.

— ¡Porque yo también escribo fanfics!—declaró Tobi orgulloso.

Kon se quedó pasmado y sus ojos se engrandecieron.

— ¡Hacer fanfics es de mujeres, Tobi! ¡¿Eres mujer?!—gritó Kon histérico.

— ¡No es cierto, soy un chico y también escribo! ¡A mucha honra, Kon-sama!—se defendió Tobi.

La doctora no dijo algo al respecto, pero levantó el pulgar en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba Tobi, tras las cámaras. Luego, ella se levantó de su sillón.

—Para más información sobre las Mary Sue, pueden buscar el "Diario de Mary Sue" de Tsunade Senju Uchiha en Fanfiction, en internet los artículos "Fanadvertising y series de Televisión" y "Mary Sue" (de Sashka y PaolaWood) —comunicó la doctora.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo Kon estirándose, dando a entender que a él las Mary Sues lo tenían sin cuidado. A él le importaba más que su compañero de equipo estuviera escribiendo fanfics, algo que él pensaba que era sólo para chicas.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos—dijo la doctora GoodFicker con una sonrisa.

— ¡No se olviden de ver el siguiente episodio!

—Espero que ahora hablemos del Lemon—Kon se frotó las patas, ilusionado—, y que incluso haya demostraciones…

—Habrá más sorpresas, invitados especiales ¡y comida!

—No olviden que, aunque los conductores son de las series de Naruto y Bleach, también podemos hablar de otras series—dijo la doctora GoodFicker amablemente—… o fandoms. Recuerden ¡este espacio es para los Autores y Lectores!

—Ah, ¿por eso una de nuestras secciones se llama "Writer Troubles"?—preguntó Tobi inocentemente.

—Una sección dedicada a las diversas problemáticas que enfrentan los escritores día a día…

—Córtale, aburres doctora GoodFicker.

— ¡¿QUÉ DICES, KON?!

Mientras se veía a la doctora GoodFicker correteando por todo el set a un despavorido Kon, Tobi volvió a hablar.

—Muchas gracias por vernos, mándenos sus críticas, tomatazos y comentarios, y recuerden: El mundo está infestado de Mary Sues… ¿usted no tiene una en su fic?


	3. Episodio 2 (Advertencias parte 1: ¿OoC…q

**_Estás a punto de ver…_**

—Tráiganles lo que pidan, todo va a mi cuenta.

**_…Un show que rompió el récord de diez espectadores en su primera emisión…_**

—Quiero un YummyBeer bien frío con limón y una sombrilla _so_ _fresh_. Sí, ajá, pero ya.

— ¿Y usted, Tobi?

—Una botellita de agüita, por fis.

**_De los creadores de:_**

**_"Merodeando en el Olimpo", "Webeando Online" y… eh… muchas cosas._**

—Kon ¿sama? No encontramos su Yombir… como se llame.

— ¡¿Qué?! Bola de ineptos ¡Tobi, échame más aire!

**_Ya viene…_**

**_Ya viene…_**

**_Ya se pasó._**

—No seas sangrón, Kon. Además el director pidió que atendieran a nuestros invitados especiales no al parásito del show.

—Quítate doctora, me tapas el sol; que este sexy bronceado no es cosa de magia.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Yo…tener…derecho… a que… me consientan…

**_Por un mundo sin…_**

**_mortales fastidiosos, gasolinazos mensuales, muggles, chupamocos y pervertidos (cof, Kon, cof)…_**

— ¡_Pgoductoga_, dígale a la _doctoga_ _GoodFickeg_ que deje de _ahogcag_ a Kon!

—Déjala, a ver si así se le bajan los humos a ese pervertido peluche.

— ¡_Pego_ si asusta a los invitados no _quegán_ _gueguesag_!

— ¿Ah? ¡Doctora, cálmese!

—Uh… ¿Fleur-san, quieres saber cómo desenterré la uña de mi dedito?

—Ugh, Tobi.

**_"Cualquier parecido con tu realidad…_**

**_Kon es el depravado que espía chicas, no nosotros ¡Demándenlo a él!"_**

— ¿EH? ¡¿Quién es el idiota que grabó esa presentación?! ¿QUIÉN?

— ¡Estate quieto para ahorcarte a gusto, Kon!

— ¿Ah…? ¡Que alguien mi ayude, que alguien mi ayude!

**SOFÍA****_ (SOciedad de FIcs y Autores),_**

**WarnerBrosPirata****_,_**

— ¡Ustedes dos, cálmense o los despido!

—…

—Así me gusta.

**… Y MangakaProducciones****_ presentan…_**

**_¡El Show de los Fanfickers!_**

—…Y así, la uña de mi dedo salió volando… ¡Oh, ya estamos al aire!—grita la infantil voz del set, Tobi—. Bienvenidos damos, caballeras y los que aún no se deciden, a su programa favorito ¡El Show de los Fanfickers!

La cámara se aleja, mostrando el set del programa. Ahora el lugar recrea la hogareña sala de una cálida cabaña de campo con la chimenea encendida, una mesilla y un sillón largo; en el fondo hay un gran árbol navideño natural, adornado con grandes moños plateados, hechos con bolsas de sabritas, y latas de aluminio color rojo; en la base del árbol hay un pequeño Nacimiento construido con musgo, casitas malhechas de madera, caminitos de grava y figuritas de barro. Una escena digna de admirarse.

La canción que está de fondo es El burrito sabanero, una alegre canción navideña.

_"Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino a Belén, con mi burrito sabanero voy camino a Belén_…"

Kon está acostado en un petate, frente a la ventana que hay al lado de la ventana por la que se filtran los rayos de sol.

—Hola, mundo—saluda Kon alegremente—. Como ven—señala al arbolito—, ya estamos en diciembre. Ah… diciembre—suspira con emoción—, mi mes favorito: fiestas…

—…Comida gratis…—aporta Tobi serio.

—El _amog_ de familia… —canturrea Fleur en voz alta con su acento francés, desde algún punto que la cámara no cubre—. Noche de paz…

— ¡Y chicas en bikini!—exclama Kon emocionado—. Bendito sea el día en que la productora nos trajo a México…

—No lo hizo a _pgopósito_—gruñe Fleur, aún sin ser vista—; tú y Tobi se _escondiegon_ en su equipaje.

—Da igual. ¿Sabían que es diciembre y acá en México hace un calor infernal casi todo el día?—pregunta Kon a la cámara—. Y como ya viene las vacaciones ¡todos se irán a la playa! ¡Muchos bikinis a la vista!

— ¿Kon-sama?—Tobi habla con un dejo de fastidio—. ¿Podemos seguir con el programa?

Entonces Kon se levanta de un salto y comienza a caminar, con las patas superiores cruzadas en la espalda.

—Oh, sí, claro—Kon se aclara la garganta—. A partir de hoy explicaremos las partes de un fanfic; seguiremos adentrándonos en las profundas entrañas del mundo del Fanfiction—su voz se torna dramática—, cuan explorador metiéndose en vida salvaje, arriesgando nuestras importantísimas vidas para complacerlo a usted, mi querido público.

—Ahorita no sale el señor Tómbolita—comenta Tobi. Se escuchan una serie de voces pregrabadas diciendo "¡Ah…!" con tristeza—, porque elegimos el tema hace una semana. Y el tópico es… es…

—Shu, shu, cállate Tobi—Kon agita una pata como si estuviera espantando moscas—. Debido a que la productora me regañó, hoy demostraré cuán conductor profesional puedo ser—levanta la barbilla con orgullo—. Yo hablaré del tema: estructura de la portada—su tono se vuelve pomposo—; mis queridos followers (1) y fanfictodependientes…

— ¿Existe esa palabra?

—Silencio, Tobi. Como decía… yo, un fanfictodependiente entro a la página web donde se publican los fanfics… cualquiera que sea. ¿Y qué encuentro primero?

— ¿Publicidad de autos, moda y elecciones políticas?

—Blegh, como si los adolescentes de quince años pudieran votar. ¡Pero nos desviamos!—exclama con sorna—. A ver, estoy en la página web, sin saber qué leer; lo primero que hago es fijarme en las categorías que ofrece la página los cuales son… ¡Fleur, ven mami!—llama a la edecán.

—Hace falta la doctora GoodFicker—comenta Tobi con seriedad.

—No la necesitamos…

—Público: nuestra querida doctora acaba de darse unas vacaciones porque "no soporta a un oso tan… Kon".

—Ni quien la quiera aquí.

Fleur se acerca; viste de acuerdo a la época decembrina: un pantalón rojo, una ceñida blusa blanca, cinturón y botas negras, un chalequito rojo y su gorrito. Se acerca sonriendo y deposita una computadora en la mesita que hay frente a la chimenea.

—No la culpo—dice Fleur.

— ¡Eh! ¿Y el trajecito navideño que yo elegí para ti? —pregunta Kon mirando con decepción la vestimenta de Fleur—. ¿Dónde están el top y la minifalda? ¿Dónde?

Fleur lo mira con severidad y luego se coloca junto a la mesilla, no sin dejar de sonreírle a la cámara.

— ¿Por qué siempre pisotean mi voluntad? —se pregunta Kon deprimido. De pronto sale de su depresión y se pone a leer la pantalla de la computadora—. Bah… las categorías de fanfiction que las páginas siempre ofrecen son: Anime/manga, comic, crossover, literatura, cartoon, películas, series de Tv, videojuegos, música, originales y poemas.

—Como en el programa anterior elegimos anime/manga por mi súper serie Naruto—canturrea Tobi—, y luego Fleur-san le hizo una rabieta a los productores, hoy toca la sección Literatura…

— ¡Mi saga!—exclama Fleur emocionada—. ¡_Haggy_ _Potteg_!

—Sí, sí, yupi, yupi—dice Kon sin entusiasmo—. ¿Podrían dejar que yo conduzca? Gracias. Como decía, una vez que elegí la categoría…

— ¡_Haggy Potteg_!

Kon agita una pata, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Como sea. Se despliega una larga lista de títulos de fanfics. Uno se deja guiar por su intuición, por su instinto de supervivencia…

—O sea que escoges el título que más llama tu atención.

—Un título que no sea demasiado largo, un título que sepa resumir en una palabra o frase toda la historia, un título que de sólo oírlo nos haga la piel chinita…

— ¿Puedes cortarle ahí, Kon-sama?—Tobi interrumpe la dramatización de Kon—. Nuestros invitados están esperando.

—Selecciono una historia—continúa Kon, molesto por la interrupción—. Yo iré por… uh… a ver… "Presentando a la Tercera Generación", "Soñando con Harry", "Dumbledore y Grindelwald: un amor imposible", "De las cenizas del Fénix", "Merodeando la navidad"… esta me agrada. Click. Entonces se despliega la portada, aquí su estructura: Título, Resumen, Disclaimer, Advertencias y Nota de Autor. Esto es algo así como la cara del Fanfic, el primer golpe de vista y de ello depende si el lector se queda o se va.

Kon hace una pausa, intentando añadir drama al asunto; Tobi y Fleur no pueden creer que el osito haya hablado decentemente.

—El título debe ser sencillo, corto y atrayente—dice Tobi esta vez, arruinando el momento—. Y no, con atrayente no me refiero a "Una candente historia entre tú y X artista" o "Sexy Love (chica/chico)". Me refiero a que el título debe provocar emoción en el lector, sin caer bajo, como intriga o alegría. Expectación, pues.

Entonces Kon se da cuenta de que Tobi le está robando el protagonismo, así que se sube al sillón y habla.

—Pero eso y el Resumen ya lo veremos en otros episodios, cuando la doctora Soy Perfecta GoodFicker venga a hablarnos de cómo crear una historia decente. Primero hablamos del Disclaimer y luego de las Advertencias.

—En el mundo Fanficker el disclaimer o declaimer no reclama los derechos de la historia —explica Tobi—. La persona niega sus derechos sobre los personajes, se los reconoce a su autor original y sólo se atribuye la trama. Por ejemplo…

Desaparece el set y la pantalla muestra un fondo azul marino con los siguientes textos en letras blancas:

»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro.

»Declaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes son entera propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No tomo más crédito que el de la historia.

»Declaimer: J. K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, yo solo me divierto haciendo sufrir a sus personajes.

»Disclaimer: no soy rubia, ni millonaria ni vivo en Londres, por lo tanto no soy J.K Rowling y estos personajes no son míos. Lo que sí es mío es la historia.

Reaparece el set.

—No es obligatorio ponerlo, pero es una muestra de respeto a los creadores de los personajes o del autor original si se trata de una traducción.

—Como sea—Kon se encoge de hombros—. Después del disclaimer están las advertencias, que son… advertencias sobre la historia.

—Oh, qué tonta soy ¿cómo no lo adiviné?—dice Fleur con sarcasmo—. Las _advegtencias_ son… _advegtencias_.

—Tú sólo júntate conmigo y serás grande, nena—replica Kon inflando el pecho—. En fin, hay muchas advertencias: Incesto, lemon (mi favorito), lenguaje obsceno, lime, muerte de un personaje, relaciones homosexuales, spoilers, tortura, OC, OoC, UA, entre otros… generalmente las advertencias están porque el fic tiene contenido para mayores de dieciocho años.

— ¡Hoy toca hablar del OoC!—anuncia Tobi alegremente.

— ¿Por qué no tocó "Lemon"? —se pregunta Tobi con un aura depresiva.

—Tranqui, Kon-sama, hablaremos de todos esos temas en otros episodios—como siempre, Tobi animando a Kon—. Mira, para que te animes ¿por qué no recibimos a nuestro primer invitado?

Kon hace un puchero.

—Como digas—dice con actitudes de bebé mimado.

— ¡Reciban a nuestro primer invitado!—gritan los otros dos a coro con alegría.

La cámara gira y se enfoca en la entrada del escenario del set, una desgastada puerta de madera. Entonces Tobi pone los efectos de sonido pregrabados de un público femenino gritando eufóricamente.

—De la famosa saga de Harry Potter—Kon, aún triste, lee la presentación en su computadora—, un mago odiamado por los fans, archirrival del héroe, miembro de Sliytherin, la casa más oscura de Hogwarts… y rubioxigenado natural… ¡Draco Malfoy!

La puerta, el lugar de abrirse lenta y pacíficamente, sale disparada rumbo a donde se supone que debería de estar el público. En el umbral aparece un elegante joven rubio, cuyas facciones del rostro son angulosas y posee una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Me llamaste rubioxigenado, maldito gato enfelpado?—grita el recién llegado Draco Malfoy, caminando hacia Kon.

—Para tu conocimiento, soy un sexy leoncito—Kon se sacude el polvo de los hombros con calma, como si no le asustara que una mago le estuviera asesinando con la mirada.

Entonces Fleur corre a donde Draco e intenta calmarlo.

—No le hagas caso, _Dgaco_, está loco…

Draco alza la barbilla con orgullo para luego sentarse elegantemente en el sillón de la sala.

—Mi padre se va a enterar de esto—murmura.

— ¿Qué tal, Malfoy-san?—saluda Tobi.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez—lo corta Draco—. ¿No se supone que tú ibas a presentar un reportaje?

—Pero qué genio—dice Kon—, ya cásate.

Draco gira bruscamente su cara hacia Kon.

— ¿Tú qué ganas tienes de fastidiar?

Fleur se remueve incómoda en su lugar, junto al sillón. Kon mira retadoramente a Draco.

—Es…este…—Tobi tartamudea, temiendo una confrontación entre Draco y Kon—. ¡Y…este es mi gran reportaje sobre el OoC!

La pantalla ya no muestra el set, comienza a exponer el reportaje de Tobi.

…

_OoC, OoC, OoC… ¿Qué rayos es el OoC? ¿La nueva Liga de Súper héroes que luchan por la justicia? ¿Una nueva banda de rock? ¿Una nueva gripe epidemiológica que volverá a obligar a los mexicanitos a encerrarse en sus casas… otra vez? ¿QUÉ ES EL OOC?_

_— Es Out of Character, zopenco—dijo otra voz que curiosamente se parecía a la de Kon._

_—Oh, eso lo explica todo—intervino la voz de Fleur con sarcasmo._

_—Es mi reportaje—se quejó Tobi con un berrinche._

_— __**¿Escribes Fanfics?**__—preguntó Tobi a todos en general—. __**Entonces ¿sabes qué es el OoC?**_

_—Sí escribo fanfics. Pero… no, no sé qué es el OoC—respondió con sinceridad Dany G., la primera entrevistada._

_—Sí, lo hago—contestó Alice Violet, la segunda entrevistada—. Tengo bastante claro qué es el OoC._

_—Por supuesto, escribo—replicó con una sonrisa Deyanira Hdez, la tercera entrevistada—. ¿Fuera del personaje? ¡Jajajaja! La verdad, tengo una ligera idea._

_—No… pero soy fan de Percy Jackson—negó Rosalie C. Galindo, la cuarta entrevistada—. Y no._

_—Okis, soy fan de Harry Potter y de Fallen (una saga de libros) pero no escribo fanfics—reconoció María P. Cárdenas, la quinta entrevistada—, así que no sé de qué se trata eso—añadió sonriendo._

_—No, no escribo, sólo los leo—comentó Dominique WeasleyDelacour, la sexta entrevistada—. Y no lo sé._

_—No publico fics, pero sí escribo—manifestó Die Katze, la séptima entrevistada—; de hecho, tengo un par de historias de mi propia autoría y dos poemarios…inconclusos. Por obvias razones, el hablar de errores al escribir es mucho de mi interés._

_»El OoC es cuando el escritor cambia la personalidad del personaje._

_—OoC son las siglas de Out of Character—explicó sabiamente la doctora GoodFicker—, que en español significa Fuera de Personaje. No clasifica como "advertencia" pero dado que hay bastantes autores que así lo manejan, es mejor que así lo presentemos._

_»Fuera de Personaje es un fenómeno muy común en los fanfics, aunque no muchos autores se den cuenta de esto. Aquí, un personaje X actúa o tiene una personalidad diferente a como su autor original lo desarrolló; por ejemplo… Draco Malfoy de la saga de Harry Potter, él es un personaje frío, grosero, arrogante y en ocasiones fluctuante; en su modo OoC sería…—la doctora arrugó la nariz, buscando las palabras para hablar—. Amable, efusivo, tranquilo y seguro. ¿Me explico? Las variaciones no tienen que ser en TODA su personalidad, pero sí rotundas en un aspecto, por ejemplo, podemos encontrar a Draco grosero…y muy efusivo—achicó los ojos—. No le imagino a un Draco amable, la verdad._

_— __**¿Es muy común que encuentres OoC?**__ —inquirió Tobi._

_— Creo que la mayoría de los que escriben fanfics lo hacen—opinó Alice Violet B. pensativamente—. Es difícil encontrar algo que sea sujeto al cannon totalmente._

_—Sí—admitió Deyanira—; de hecho muchas veces, me planteo la idea de escribir historias donde el personaje tome una actitud diferente a la que tiene en las obras originales. Creo que esto sucede muchas veces en las adaptaciones, puesto que es sólo la transcripción de una historia a otra. _

_—No…sé—contestó Rosalie vacilante—. Bueno, sí._

_—Hum…un poco—dijo Dominique encogiéndose de hombros._

_—Es muy común en el mundo fanfic—afirmó Die Katze—; la verdad no es algo que me desagrade; incluso hay fics de este tipo que me han llegado a capturar por completo ¡claro! Tenían más que una forma 'linda' de expresar sus palabras, como por ejemplo la correcta redacción y ni qué hablar de la gramática. _

_— ¿Qué sentido tendría la creación de historias alternativas si no hay algún personaje OoC?—preguntó a su vez la doctora—. Las comunidades de fanfiction están para desarrollar la creatividad… la cual no tiene límites. Una persona siempre se queda con la pregunta "¿Y si…?" El hubiera es algo latente por lo que el fanficker se da a la tarea de escribir su versión de los hechos, lo que imagina… sin importar que tenga que cambiar un poquito a los propios personajes._

_»Además, se te olvida que el OoC es el ingrediente principal de las parodias, y las parodias son el pan de cada día de la diversión de los fandoms._

_— __**¿Crees que el OoC es malo para el fandom (independientemente de cuál sea)?**__—inquirió Tobi fingiendo una voz seria._

_—Digamos que no lo encuentro malo, pero de todas formas es un poco dañino para el personaje porque le quita la esencia que el autor quería darle—replicó Alice Violet._

_—No—Deyanira movió la cabeza negativamente—. Puede que en muchos casos, las personas lo tomen como una violación a los derechos del autor original, inclusive hay quienes se apegan demasiado al canon diciendo "Si un personaje es terco, siempre será terco"; sin embargo, creo que el fanfiction es "tu versión de la historia" son historias en donde tú te imaginas lo que tú hubieras esperado, querido o ideado que pasara._

_—No—negó Rosalie._

_—No, porque cada quién tiene sus propias ideas sobre eso—opinó Dominique._

_—No creo que la OoC sea malo para el fandom—dijo Die Katze—. Bueno, no sé cómo serán los demás lectores, pero yo soy de las que no les gusta leer sin saber quiénes intervienen en un fic, conocer a quiénes leo. Además, hay gusto para todos, si no te agrada sólo sáltatela y no lo veras más—terminó con una sonrisa._

_—Hum ¿malo en qué sentido?—inquirió la doctora recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano—. ¿En la forma en que los personajes son modificados paulatinamente por los fans (y no los autores) hasta cambiar? Ha pasado pero no es muy común y tampoco es que sea tan "negativo"; verás, como la comunidad es muy grande, cada vez que un personaje tiene un OoC masivo (muchos autores cambian su personalidad en un aspecto muy parecido), surge una masa que la contiene. Esto es una Homeostasis literaria._

_— ¿Lo puede explicar con manzanitas y peritas? Mi no entender._

_—Hermione Granger—la doctora se encogió de hombros—, de pronto se estaba volviendo una mujer muy temeraria, pasando su inteligencia a un segundo plano. Por los fans, claro. Entonces los demás fans siguieron escribiendo historias apegadas a su personalidad; ahora encontramos a Hermione temeraria, Hermione cerebrito, Hermione tonta, Hermione pasional, entre otras. Los fans se dan cuenta de lo que sucede (bien, no todos) y le ponen un muro de contención, como diciendo "puedes quedarte, pero no pases los límites porque los demás también estamos aquí"._

_—__** ¿Hay algo que quieras añadir?**_

_—Es bueno darle un toque propio a los personajes—respondió la doctora risueñamente—, teniendo en cuenta el respeto al autor original; no hay pecado en hacer "cambios" siempre y cuando sean necesarios. Y, hey autor, si vas a aplicar OoC no olvides advertirlo desde un principio, porque hay lectores que lo tolerarán, hasta te apoyarán… pero otros se molestarán y con razón: no indicaste que habría OoC cuando entraron; si lo haces y aun así se molestan por el OoC…ya no es tu problema, tú cumpliste con advertirlo. _

_—Bueno, el OoC te abre un mundo de posibilidades fuera del que ya tienes con la personalidad del personaje a trabajar—opinó Die Katze—. De por sí, hay muchos fics con OC (Personaje Original) pero al darle una nueva personalidad a un personaje ya existente creas nuevos mundos, nuevas reacciones de los otros personajes que interviene en el fic._

_—Creo que las repercusiones positivas que tiene el OoC son que podemos ver de distintas perspectivas del personaje—dijo Alice Violet—; además, hace que se desate mejor la imaginación del autor sin tener parámetros marcados; de igual forma, hay que medirse en esto para no hacer una persona completamente distinta, ya que a veces ni siquiera les dan la misma apariencia. Oh…—se rasca la cabeza, incómoda—. ¿Lo hice muy largo? lo siento._

_—Yo creo que los OoC son válidos, por que defienden lo que "es tu imaginación y tu historia" —dijo Deyanira—, y si por ejemplo, Rowling no quisiera que nadie jugara con sus personajes, hubiera prohibido la realización de historias con su novela, como lo han hecho varios autores. El OoC da un giro a la historia, desarrolla la capacidad de la imaginación y ayuda a crear tu propio mundo. Eres dueño de tu imaginación da un buen uso de ella._

_»Me gustaría añadir una cosa: siempre habrá personas que amarán tus historias, y otras que las odiarán…y lo mostrarán. Pero tú debes de tomar en cuenta que no dependes de sus opiniones ponzoñosas; si tienes aunque sea una sola persona que lea tus historias, debes de sentirte feliz, porque por lo menos de los siete mil ciento sesenta y dos millones de personas que hay en el mundo tienes a alguien que se interesa por ti. Además de no decepcionarte cuando no hay comentarios. Los lectores fantasmas también cuentan—sonríe—, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por que por lo menos se tomaron la molestia de leer tu historia! Dieron clic en el nombre y leyeron. Sin importar si les gustó o no. Todos comenzamos desde abajo. _

_»Sal a mundo y exprésate._

_…_

Volviendo al set. Las asperezas ya se han limado pues Draco está sentado en su sillón con los brazos cruzados mirando el arbolito, Fleur sigue parada junto a él y Kon está sobre la mesita que está frente al sillón, intentando conquistar a Fleur.

— ¿Estás segurísima de que no quieres ir a la playa conmigo? —le pregunta Kon a Fleur, ajeno a que han vuelto a estar al aire.

—No—Fleur no pierde su sonrisa pero comienza a hinchársele una vena en la frente.

— ¿Segurísi…?

— ¡Kon-sama!—grita Tobi hastiado de la coquetería del conductor—. Ya volvimos.

— ¿Qué…? Ah ¡Ah, sí!—Kon sacude la cabeza y al instante ignora a Fleur, quien suspira aliviada—. Ahora procedamos a entrevistar al señorito. Dígame, señor Malfoy ¿qué se siente ser opacado por un escuálido chico de lentes?

Draco aprieta sus brazos.

—Haré que te despidan—afirma tercamente—. Además, yo no tengo qué envidiarle a ese asqueroso mestizo de Harry Potter.

Fleur resopla.

—Qué bueno que le quitamos su _vaguita_ mágica antes de iniciar el _pgogama_—murmura—. Malfoy—dice en voz alta—, este es un show ATP, absténgase de _decig_ malas _palabgas_. Y la misma _advegtencia_ va _paga_ ti—mira severamente a Kon.

—Kon-sama, lea las verdaderas preguntas—pide Tobi a su vez.

— ¿Cómo le haces para perder todos tus partidos de quidditch?—pregunta Kon maliciosamente.

Draco no lo soporta, se levanta y sujeta a Kon con una mano, quien no dice nada pero comienza a temblar.

—Ble, todos los shinigamis (2) me protegen—Kon le saca la lengua.

— ¿Shini… qué?

— ¡Malfoy-san, suéltelo por favor!—chilla Tobi asustado—, Kon-sama es chico malo pero es el conductor del show.

Fleur se acerca rápidamente a la computadora de Kon y lee las preguntas.

— _Señog_ Malfoy, ¿conoce bien a todos sus _compañegos_?

Draco avienta a Kon al piso, quien pierde el conocimiento un instante.

— ¿_Segugo_?—Fleur le guiña un ojo.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Allá atrás me dijeron que me iban a poner a prueba, háganlo—dice con hastío.

—Okey… ¿Cómo es…_Haggy_ _Potteg_?

Draco rueda los ojos. Kon sigue en el piso pero está recuperando el conocimiento.

—Cuatro ojos, miedoso, frente rajada…—responde con desparpajo—. Idiota… amigo de los s*ngre s*cia—suena un sonidito parecido a "¡bip!"—. ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunta intentando no parecer confundido.

—Es mi nuevo detector de palabrotas—contesta Tobi alegremente—. Había olvidado que lo tenía.

—Como decía, Potter es un mocoso que siempre espera de los demás, zopenco, engreído…

— ¡Milagro, te estás describiendo a ti mismo!—exclama Kon desde el suelo.

Draco intenta no hacerle caso al peluche pero le da una patada.

En la base de la pantalla aparece la siguiente descripción: Harry Potter en realidad es valiente, callado, leal, con tendencias a enojarse seriamente, un poco despistado…

— ¿Y _Hegmione_ _Gangeg_?

—Una fea sabelotodo insufrible—dijo Draco con una mueca—, idiota, dientes grandes Granger…hum… está enamorada de mi pero yo jamás le haré caso a una s*angre s*cia…

En la base de la pantalla aparece la siguiente descripción: Hermione Granger en realidad es inteligente, terca, ensimismada, nada superficial, sarcástica…

— ¿Y _Gon_ Weasley?

—Un lamebotas sin oficio ni beneficio, traidor a la sangre… ¿Para qué es todo esto?—inquiere molesto.

En la base de la pantalla aparece la siguiente descripción: Ronald Weasley en realidad es leal, directo, poco detallista, despistado, alegre…

Fleur sonríe maliciosamente.

— ¡Démosle la bienvenida a _Haggy Potteg, Hegmione Gangeg _y_ Gon_ Wasley! ¡Protagonistas de la saga!

Draco Malfoy frunce el ceño, más no retrocede. Un segundo después de que se abre la puerta, es cuando Draco se da cuenta de que algo no está bien. Los tres entran pero se ven… diferentes. Harry Potter, un muchacho moreno de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tiene sus acostumbrados lentes… que ahora son enormes, en su frente sigue la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo distingue, pero sus ojos miran temerosos a su alrededor mientras se escuda atrás de Hermione. Ella, una joven de alborotado cabello castaño y piel clara, tiene los dientes incisivos frontales grandes… muy grandes. Y por último viene Ron, un alto y pecoso pelirrojo, que está sujetando a Harry y observándolo de una manera casi indecente, como si fuera capaz de ladrar si él lo pidiera.

— ¡_Hola_! —saluda Hermione insulsamente. Sus dientes no la dejan pronunciar correctamente las palabras—. Yo _doy_ _Hedmione_ _Ganded_, y yo lo _dé_ todo—. Entonces ella se da cuenta de que Draco está ahí y corre a alcanzarlo, sin importarle que en el proceso Harry, que estaba agarrando su espalda, se caiga de frente llevándose consigo a Ron—. ¡_Daco_, mi _amod_!

Draco, sorprendido, no se mueve; Hermione lo abraza con fuerza y luego intenta besarlo. El rubio se da cuenta y se quita bruscamente.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —exigió saber a Fleur.

—Así son ¿no?—es Kon el que contesta burlonamente—. Tú mismo los describiste.

Harry no se levanta del suelo, se hace bolita y se chupa el dedo.

—Hermione, levántame—pide él con miedo.

—Dos y dos _ed_ pez, pez y _ped_ _ed_ nueve, nueve y nueve _ed_ _diecidéid_—canturrea Hermione yendo al apoyo de su mejor amigo, Harry, pero en lugar de tenderle la mano, empieza a jalarle los pies para pararlo.

— ¡Yo seré su alfombra! —y Ron se tira al piso otra vez para que Harry lo pise.

Draco se ríe.

—Podría ver esto por el resto de mi vida.

— ¡Mi _amod_! —Hermione suelta a Harry y vuelve a correr hacia Draco para intentar besarlo. El rubio obviamente comienza a correr por el set.

— ¡Mi varita! ¿Dónde está mi varita?—palpa su ropa, pero no encuentra nada.

—Si quieres que la alejemos sólo di las palabras mágicas—canturrea Tobi—. _Magic words_.

— ¿Cuáles…?—cuando Hermione se avienta sobre Draco, éste se tira al piso para esquivarla y la chica da contra el suelo.

—Tú lo sabes…

—Amod, amod ¿dónde estás? —Hermione se levanta con rapidez y vuelve a seguir a Draco, quien no se lo piensa dos veces al dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡No soy tu amor, déjame en paz! ¡Ustedes no son ustedes!

Y sin más, Draco sale del set azotando la puerta.

Todos se quedan en sus lugares, guardando silencio por un instante. Luego… risas. Harry no se levanta del suelo, se carcajea con ambos brazos sobre el estómago, Ron se endereza pero sin dejar de reírse estruendosamente y Fleur aprieta los labios para no hacer lo mismo, porque una risa salvaje no se vería bien en alguien como ella.

— ¿Está bien, Hermione-san? —pregunta Tobi preocupado.

—Reto… bajarle los humos… al señorito… cumplido—farfulla Kon mientras se revuelca en el piso, riéndose como loco.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—responde Hermione acomodándose la ropa—. Esa caída no fue nada.

—Y estos, querido público, fueron tres Out of Characters llevados al extremo—alaba Tobi felizmente.

—Qué Leonardo Di Caprio ni qué nada—bufa Ron alzando los brazos en son de victoria—. ¡Ronald Weasley actor, señores!

Harry agita la cabeza negativamente pero no dice nada. Hermione se endereza e intenta ponerse seria.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Fleur.

—No es nada, _Hegmy_.

— ¿Quieren mandar algún saludo antes de irnos?—ofrece Tobi de buen humor.

—A Ginny—responde Harry rápidamente. Luego se da cuenta de que le acaba de mandar un saludo a su novia, hermana de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, y cierra la boca—. Y a… Hogwarts.

—A mis padres, a los Weasley y a Hogwarts—Hermione sonríe tímidamente, algo raro teniendo en cuenta de que unos minutos atrás actuó como una loca enamorada.

— ¡A los Chuddley Cannons! —ese es Ron Weasley sacando su fanatismo por un equipo de deporte mágico que… pierde todos sus encuentros.

—Eso… suponiendo que en el mundo mágico tengan internet—Kon se rasca la cabeza—. ¿Hay?

—No—responden Harry y Hermione con un aura depresiva.

— ¿Qué es intranet? —se pregunta Ron.

Hermione se golpea la frente.

—_Espego_ que vuelvan—dice Fleur con simpatía— en otros episodios.

—Si nos vuelven a invitar—Harry e encoge de hombros.

Hermione chasque la lengua.

—Además, ya sé que el siguiente episodio lo tienen ocupado por… ¿Semidioses?

— ¡Era sorpresa! —gritan Kon y Tobi al mismo tiempo. Hermione se sobresalta.

— ¡Lo siento!

—No _impogta_…yo sólo _espego_ que _paga_ el siguiente la _doctoga_ _GoodFickeg_ vuelva de sus "vacaciones" —Fleur mira mal a Kon, quien se hace el desentendido.

—Y nosotros…—Ron se pone unos lentes de sol—a las playas mexicanas.

— ¡Yo voy! —Kon se autoinvita.

— ¡Eres un vago! —reprocha Hermione a Ron.

— ¿Qué? Tenemos que aprovechar la paga que nos dieron los productores del programa—se defiende Ron.

Harry tampoco opina en voz alta pero su cara lo dice todo: playas, relax, playas, no Horrocruxes, playas, bikinis… digo, relax.

— ¡No pierdan la pista y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! Recuerden: seguiremos hablando de las diferentes advertencias de los fanfics—dice Tobi.

— ¡Crucen los dedos para que el siguiente sea el Lemon y lime!

—_Ciega_ la boca, Kon.

— ¡Playas…!

— ¡Bikinis, allá vamos!

— ¡Ustedes se quedan donde yo los pueda ver!

— ¡Felices fiestas! —grita Tobi.

...

...

**–sama es un sufijo japonés que indica mucho respeto; como Kon y Tobi son de series japonesas, Kon obliga a Tobi a llamarlo Kon-sama para sentirse importante; –san (****_Fleur-san_****) es como decir "señor", "señora" o "señorita".**

**(1) Follower: en inglés "seguidor". **

**(2) Señor de la muerte. En Bleach, serie de Kon, son seres que protegen las almas y saben luchar (los protagonistas son shinigamis).**

**¿Quieren que meta el tema de los beta readers en una sección del programa por varios episodios o uno completo para ellos solitos?**

**Muchas gracias a DanyG., Alice Violet B., Deyanira Hdez., Rosalie C. Galindo, María Paz Cárdenas, Dominique WeasleyDelacour y die katze, que amablemente dieron sus opiniones para el Reportaje. Si quieres opinar, sólo es por Facebook, en mi perfil están los links.**

**Cuando encuentres a un autor que no cumple las normas, ármate de valor y mándamelo al Show de los Fanfickers, así nos expandemos, ayudas a alguien y Tobi recibe dulces; también puedes comentar mis errores, no muerdo.**

**Pero sobre todo, cuando estés triste, te sientas de la patada o digas "no, pues no puedo", ven un rato, Kon y Tobi intentarán alegrarte la existencia o los despediré =)**


End file.
